One means of reducing the cost of a photovoltaic system is to increase the size of the solar cell modules. However, because a large solar cell module is subjected to high wind loading and accumulated snow loading, superior load-bearing characteristics are required.
In order to improve the load-bearing characteristics, various solar cell modules including a reinforcing member supporting the center thereof have been disclosed.
The Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-150318 discloses a solar cell module including a reinforcing member that is fitted between a solar cell panel and a frame. The reinforcing member is adhered to the rear surface of the solar cell panel with a silicone adhesive. In an arrangement such as this, because the adhesive must be coated onto the reinforcing member beforehand, high work accuracy are required to manufacturing workers.
The international publication No. WO2008/139610 pamphlet discloses a solar cell module in which a substantially center part of a frame is cut away, a mounting part for the reinforcing member being formed on the frame. In such a configuration, the strength of the frame decreases at the location of providing the reinforcing member, thereby being possible to occur breakage.
The Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H9-148612 discloses a solar cell module in which a reinforcing member is fixed to a frame by screws from the rear surface side of the solar cell panel. In such a configuration, if the holding by the screws is insufficient and a load is applied, there was a risk of the screws falling out.
Additionally, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-135304 discloses a solar cell module in which a reinforcing member is held to a frame by screws from the direction of the side surface of the solar cell panel. In such a configuration, it is necessary to adjust the reinforcing member to a length that comes into contact with the wall part of the frame, and there was a risk of the assembly process becoming troublesome.